


Soul Soothing

by Auralynn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auralynn/pseuds/Auralynn
Summary: Emma & Killian are discovering both the joys & difficulties of parenting newly born, Hope. Along the way they discover  evil didn't just disappear forever after the final battle, what their daughter may face in her future, & things about themselves, their families, & their friends that they never knew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning You will probably not want to read this, if you are a fan of the character of Regina. I am not & that will be apparent in this work. 
> 
> Also in my universe season 7 was a stress nightmare had by Emma. So the story treats its events as never really happening. For instance Henry is still a teen living in StoryBrooke.
> 
> I have seven chapters completed & will be posting them over the next few days & hope to write new chapters soon.

Snow hummed as she walked down the beautiful tree lined street. She pointed out birds to her son, Neal who, delighted at the sight of each one. School had only been a half a day so she'd decided it would be the perfect time to bring Emma, the nautical themed dress she'd made for Hope. Plus she'd use any excuse to visit her adorable granddaughter.

Snow pulled up short as Henry came running up to her & and said "Grandma, thank God you're here." Snow immediately went on alert. "Henry what's wrong? Did something happen with the baby?"

"No, Hope's fine. She's napping in her bassinet. It's Mom, I'm worried about."

“Is she hurt?”

"No, not psychically but something's definitely not right. Killian & I have been doing everything we can to help with the baby & the house & Mom still looks exhausted. After she put Hope down, she kind of just collapsed on the couch. She tried to hide it from me, & said everything was fine but I think she was crying a bit. This isn't like her."

"No it isn’t. Where's Killian?”

"He got a sheriff's duty call in the middle of the night. Apparently some of his crew got drunk, and did some minor property damage around town. He went to read them the riot act, and was trying to calm the owners down. He called home this morning, and said he and Grandpa, had something they needed to do. He didn't say what. I tried calling him, but he didn't pick up."

"I was wondering where David took off to this morning. He had me drop Neal off at Belle's. Henry would you mind taking Neal to get some ice cream? She dug in her pocket and pulled out twenty dollars. As she handed it to him she said, "in fact why don't you stop and ask Violet, if she wants some. It will give me some time alone with your mother."

Henry blushed slightly & said, "You're never going to stop playing match maker are you grandma? I'd be happy to take my favorite Uncle for Ice Cream. I'll call you just before we head back."

Snow laughed at the Uncle part. "Our family is kind of strange."

"Kinda," Henry replied. "So what do you say Neal? Want to come with me?"

Neal beamed at him. "N'ree," Neal said as he happily took Henry's hand.

Snow smiled as they retreated. She was so proud of her boys. Then her expression turned sober and her mind turned immediately to her daughter. It was time to tend to Emma, even if she didn't want to be tended to.


	2. Mother-Daughter Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow & Emma have a mother daughter chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma is in need of a pep talk from Mom, Snow

Snow entered the house as quietly as she could. She didn’t want to awaken Hope or Emma, if she’d managed to get to sleep.

Emma immediately sprang up, however, her hair mussed and her eyes bleary. Henry hadn’t exaggerated. Her poor baby looked done in.

"Mom,” she said softly as she rubbed her eyes. Her voice sounded weary.

"I’m sorry baby, didn’t mean to startle you. I stopped by to bring a gift to our precious little one, and to check on my family.

"Mom, you and Dad have to stop spoiling Hope. She’s going to have more outfits than a movie star. Not to mention all the stuffed animals Killian is buying her. We are going to have to move into a bigger house, just to accommodate them.”

Snow sat down and put her arm around her daughter. “Grandparent’s prerogative, and it’s wonderful to witness how much she has her Daddy wrapped around her little finger already. You can tell just by looking at him how much he adores his girls, and Henry. So tell me about you. I haven’t heard from you in a couple of days.”

Emma shrugged and murmured “fine just fine.”

"I may not have your spidey sense, but I do have mother’s intuition, so try the truth this time.” Snow could see Emma’s struggle to keep whatever was bothering her locked up but she could be just as stubborn. She waited, and just starred at Emma until she broke.

Tears started streaming from Emma's eyes as she lay her head against Snow’s shoulders. “It’s okay baby, I’m here.” She hugged Emma tighter.

“It’s just I’m a failure at everything, being a wife, a mother, the Sherriff.”

“Emma. What would make you say such a thing? It’s not true, and I think Killian, Henry, Hope, and practically every one in town would agree with me.”

“Hope is still waking up in the middle of the night. She won’t go back to sleep until both Killian and I sing her our wedding song, she starts to nod off, but as soon as we stop she starts crying again. I feel bad she’s keeping Henry up at night too. I told him he should go stay at Regina’s but he refuses.”

Snow stifled a laugh. It wasn’t funny that no one in the house was getting a proper night’s sleep but just picturing Emma and Killian standing beside Hope’s crib singing most of the night struck her as hysterical. Yes, Hope was already showing signs of being a true princess. Emma and Killian were going to have their hands full.

“It took quite awhile for Neal to sleep through the night too. It’s not your fault. It’s just what babies do.”

Emma look doubtful but continued: “That’s not all. I told Henry, I’d pick up the supplies for his science project after Hope’s wellness check but I forgot and went straight home. Regina had to get them for him the next day, and now his project is going to be late. She had to call and ask his teacher for an extension.”

“Nothing that will scar Henry for life. I’m sure he understands. Besides Regina doesn’t have as much on her plate as you do. Now Sherriff what other evidence have you got?”

Snow was pleased to see Emma’s lips curve up slightly. It wasn’t quite a smile but she’d take it.

“Well Killian’s been doing most of the cooking. He’s actually borrowing cook books from the library, learning to make something besides seafood. He’s actually becoming a pretty good cook. I’d thought I’d give him a break yesterday morning and make breakfast. I burned the scrambled eggs. A simple little thing like that, and I messed it up. Henry grabbed an orange, and claimed he was late for school. Killian, however, sat there and ate every burned bit, even though I could tell from his expression how bad they tasted. Then he thanked me.”

Snow was almost over come with adoration for her son in law. The fearsome Captain Hook, terror of the seas, had become one of the most tender husbands and fathers she had ever seen. She was so grateful Emma had found a love that equalled her own and David’s. The next time she saw Killian she was going to hug the life out of him.

“He loves you so much .”

“I know. I love him too. More than I ever thought I could ever love a man, and it just keeps growing stronger every day. How is it even possible?”

"That’s the power of True Love, baby girl.”

“Mom can I tell you something, and have you promise not to tell another soul.”

“Well I’ve actually been practicing keeping secrets so you can tell me anything.”

"Last night, when Killian was out on a call, I couldn’t sleep a wink. I just missed him holding me so much. I couldn’t stop worrying about him, and this isn’t the first time either. I have to have him with me, or I just can’t rest. Pretty pathetic right, for a supposedly strong woman, savior, and Sherrif?”

“I think it’s sweet, and completely understandable. Emma you almost lost him forever, on several occasions, of course you’re going to be anxious when he’s not with you.”

Emma pulled a tissue from her pocket and wiped away the remnants of her tears. You’re the best Mom. I’m tired but I feel better.“

"Anytime,” Snow assured her.

Just then Hope started to stir, letting out a whimper.  
Snow stood, held out her hand. Emma took it, and rose too.

"Well I am up for a chorus or two of a Happy Beginning. How about you?

Emma nodded. Mother and daughter raised their voices in song, as baby Hope cooed happily along.


	3. Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is visited by someone special

Emma was feeling much more herself as Snow put a cup of decaffeinated tea in front of her. She wasn’t exactly fond of it but until she was through nursing hope, her beverage choice was limited. She missed sharing the occasional night cap of hot buttered rum with her husband.

That started her thinking about what always followed, heart stopping kisses, and lingering caresses. The slow climb up the stairs as they could barely keep apart long enough to accomplish the task.

She’d had many sexual partners. Emma even thought she’d loved other men like Neal, Graham, and Walsh, but what she experienced when she made love with Killian went far above anything that had come before. It was like flying off into the divine. She craved him like a drug. How even now she longed for their bodies to join… They’d resumed intimacy six weeks after Hope’s birth but the last few nights they had both been too exhausted. “I miss… ” she started to say then stopped. Coming out of her reverie, she realized she’d almost spoken her passionate longing for her husband out loud.

“You miss what?”

“Coffee,” Emma offered. She wasn’t exactly lying, she wanted that too.

“Ah coffee. I remember when I had to give it up for awhile. Poor David, I think he thought Snow White had traded bodies with Grumpy.”

“Gee thanks Mom. Now I’ll have that image stuck in my head.”

“You’re welcome. You know what I think your missing right now?” Snow said her face the picture of pure innocence.

Emma didn’t buy it for a minute. She should have known her mother didn’t miss a trick.

“Pancakes.”

Emma spit out her tea. She was so busted, before she could even recover Snow went on..

“Just like I missed Tacos.”

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

They were both startled when the door bell rang. Hope started crying. “Were you expecting anyone?” Snow asked.

“No but a lot of people keep stopping by to see Storybrooke’s newest princess.”

“I’ll get the baby, you get the door.”

Emma opened it and gasped. She couldn’t believe her eyes. There standing before her looking as regal as ever was someone she’d thought she’d never see again. “Elsa,” she cried.

“Emma,” Elsa said holding out her arms.

They spent the next few minutes hugging in the door way. Then Emma remembered her manners and invited her guest in. It was strange even though they’d only known each other a short time, Emma still considered Elsa her best friend. Next to Killian, Elsa probably understood her best.

Sure shared magic was part of it but Regina and Zelena had magic too. The three had become friends but primarily they had more differences than similarities.

“I can’t believe you’re here but how…?”

“I’m not sure of the logistics of it myself. All I know is a portal opened up in the dining hall right as the morning meal was served. I was surprised to see your father and Hook come through it.”

“Killian,” Emma whispered. He’d thought of this. Knew she longed to see Elsa again. Everytime she thought he couldn’t amaze her more, he topped himself.

“So that’s what they were up to,” Snow said coming up behind them. She managed to hug Elsa by cradling the baby in one arm and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Good to see you again Mary Margaret.”

“I’m going by Snow now. It’s good to see you too.”

“And this must be Princess Hope Swan Jones,” Elsa said as she looked at the baby. “May I hold her?”

“Certainly your majesty,” Snow said as she gently transferred the baby into Elsa’s open arms.

“Elsa will do, after all I’d like to think we are family. Isn’t that right Hope?”

Her words warmed Emma’s heart.

“We sure are” she replied. “As I remember traveling through portals always made me hungry, unfortunately I don’t think I have anything in the house.”

“I think Hook and your Dad are taking care of that. They stopped off at Granny’s to place an order. They gave me directions and told me to go ahead. Your home is lovely Emma. I am so happy for you. I am so sorry I missed your wedding and Hope’s naming ceremony.”

It’s okay you’re here now. That’s all that matters.“


	4. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa, Emma, & Snow catch up on women talk.

Emma, Snow & Elsa were sitting in the living room. Elsa was on the couch still holding baby Hope, who was tangling her tiny fingers in the Queen's golden locks. She insisted Emma tell her all about the proposal, wedding, birth & naming ceremony. She was surprised to hear that there were actually two proposals.

Then Elsa filled them in on Anna and Kristof. They sent their best wishes of course. They would have come but someone had to watch over the kingdom in Elsa's absence. 

Plus they had their two fraternal twins Andrew and Alexis to care for. Snow & Emma were pleased to learn that Andrew's middle name was David in honor of his parents' friendship with Charming.

Elsa started to talk about how she and the staff loved to babysit the littlest royals so Anna and Kristof could have rest and alone time together.

Emma couldn't help it. A small flash of envy crept through her. She wondered what it would be like to have a whole court of helpers. She hadn't even taken anyone up on their offers to babysit. They all had responsibilities of their own. She didn't want to impose or so she told herself. The truth was she wasn't sure she was ready to leave Hope with someone else even people she loved and trusted. Killian claimed to understand but Emma knew he missed their time alone and so did she.

As Elsa and Snow started discussing balls Emma's mind drifted back to one of their pre-Hope date nights. They had made plans to go to Storybrooke's drive in theatre. Emma still couldn't believe they had one. They had borrowed Snow's car because it had far more room than the bug. Emma would never forget her Dad's face when they asked permission. It was comical as apparently he guessed what might happen in that extra space.

Her Mom had simply laughed and said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," 

Then handed over the keys.

Emma truly had intentions of broadening Killian's movie horizons but it wasn't destined to happen that night. First they'd filled up on junk food. Killian was absurdly proud there was candy called Jolly Roger.   
Then they spent more time starring at each other than the movie. When the heat between them grew unbearable they climbed into the back seat and necked like horny teenagers. At first it was awkward maneuvering with his hook but they'd made it work. They were expert at it by now.

Luckily the parking lot had been nearly empty and the windows had steamed up. Emma wouldn't have looked forward to explaining just what the Sherriff and her deputy were doing to each other in a public place To this day Emma still didn't remember the movie they were supposed to have seen just the wonder of their coming together over and over again. The longing was growing inside her just thinking back to it.. They'd never live it down.

"And then I created a huge iceberg right in the middle of the ballroom floor," Elsa said loudly.

"Do tell," Snow added with equal volume.

Emma blushed profusely and buried her face in her hands. I am so sorry. Here you came all this way to visit, and I zone out. I swear it's like I'm obsessed these past few days. It's like all I can think about is being with ... she trailed off.

"with your husband," Elsa added. It's nothing to be sorry for or embarrassed about. We are all women here except Hope and she doesn't understand a word we are saying. Besides if you didn't think that way about her father she wouldn't be here. Would you Hope?" As her friend looked down at the baby, Emma saw a glimmer of sadness in her friend's eyes.

She guessed what caused it. "And what about you Elsa anyone your obsessing about?"

At first it seemed like Elsa wasn't going to answer but then she said, "running a kingdom doesn't leave much time for romance."

"Look I am not one of those people who believes that everyone needs a romantic partner to be happy, but I can just tell you want one, and it's more than royal responsibility holding you back," Emma told her friend.

"You're right. The truth is while the people have accepted me as their Queen, I haven't found anyone willing to accept me on a personal level. My magic frightens suitors off. I can't blame them."

Emma and Snow both started to lean forward to offer support and sympathy, but just then they heard the sound of a key in the lock. Elsa let out a relieved sigh.

"Don't think this conversation is over," Emma warned her before turning to the door.


	5. Defender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma takes Elsa & Killian to task!

Henry, David holding Neal, and Killian entered.

“Look who Neal and I ran into,” Henry said.

Emma couldn’t help but ask “where’s the food?” She was starving.

Snow said “It’s okay. I will just run to the market and pick up a few things. I can whip us up a wonderful meal in no time. Besides we shouldn’t be serving royalty grilled cheese sandwiches and onion rings, anyway.”

“No you shouldn’t be,” Elsa agreed surprising Emma.

“That’s why I ordered a hamburger and french fries. I’ve really missed those since the last time I was here.”

Everyone laughed.

“No one has to go anywhere,” David said. Granny’s is delivering.“

"But Granny’s doesn’t have a delivery service,” Emma replied feeling very confused.

“They do now,” Killian informed her.

Emma looked towards her husband, and felt right away something wasn’t quite right. Killian was standing very close behind David almost, if he was using her father as a shield. Not to mention he had his head turned opposite her.

It got even weirder when David moved forward and Killian followed so closely behind that he bumped into him.

“What’s going on. What are you trying to hide from me, Killian Jones?”

“You’re in trouble,” Henry informed his stepfather. “She only adds your last name when she is really mad. Told you she would be."

"Henry’s right. This is ridiculous. You can’t keep hiding it from her Killian, I am going to need to go home at some point,” her father said.

For a moment Emma got distracted. God being a mother and a wife was making her an emotional marshmallow. Hearing her dad call her husband Killian instead of Hook or pirate still got to her everytime. In fact it made her happy to know that almost everyone in town, was calling him by his given name now, even Zelena. The only exceptions were Gold and Regina, who still insisted on using rude nicknames, and his crew of course who referred to him as Captain Jones.

Getting back to the issue at hand, Emma said, “I repeat what the hell is going on?” She could hear her voice rising but she didn’t care.

“Thanks for having my back mates,” Killian said sarcastically to David and Henry.

Killian turned towards Emma. His right eye was badly bruised and swollen shut. For a terrifying moment she flashed back to the Underworld when she had first found Killian again, and saw the torture Hades had inflicted on him. She’d felt his pain like it was her own. They didn’t need to share a heart. Their souls were that connected.

He must have known what she was thinking because he moved forward with his arms open to draw her in but she put her hands up to hold him back.

“How did it happen?”

"Well turns out, while Magee is an excellent sailor, he’s also a mean drunk. He actually hit Mr. Smee over the head and tied him up below deck. Then he managed to convince the rest of my crew to get bloody wasted and act like raving lunatics. I assure you they’ve been dealt with.“

"Your eye?”

“When I caught up with him, Magee took a swing at me I tried to get out of the way, but alas I was too… he trailed off.

"exhausted,” she said sadly.

“Emma that’s not your fault. Hope is my daughter too, we will get through this together. I promise.”

He raised his arms again and this time she readily accepted the invitation. It felt so good to be in his embrace. It was home.

“You went all day with your eye like that? Why didn’t you come home so I could heal it or at least go to the doctor?”

“I had things I needed to accomplish, and it didn’t hurt that badly.”

Emma highly doubted that.

“I offered to use my magic to make it better but Killian refused. I can’t say I blame him. I might have accidentally turned him into an ice block or something. I’m still not so good at control,” Elsa chimed in.

“Bloody hell, Elsa. I didn’t say no because I didn’t trust you but remember all magic comes with a price, and I wasn’t going to chance you having to pay it. I’ve endured pain far worse than this,” he said pointing to his eye, “and given my past transgressions it’s no more than I deserve.”

Emma tried to hold on but she lost it. She pushed away from Killian. “Stop it right now the both of you,” she yelled. Hope started to cry but Henry came rushing over and took her from Elsa. The baby quieted immediately in her brother’s familiar arms.

“Emma what’s wrong?” Killian asked gently, which strangely made her temper rise more. “I won’t listen to anybody try to belittle my husband and my best friend, even, if it’s themselves. Don’t you both understand how loved and important you are?”

“I’m sorry Emma,” Elsa said coming up to hug her. Then she stepped back.

Killian pulled her back into his arms tolerating no protest. “ Me too. I know you it upsets you when I speak of myself that way. I’ll try to take more care.”

He kissed her on her forehead, then lightly on the lips. He took her hand and raised it to his eye.

“I lied before. It hurts like hell. Heal it for me, my love. Perhaps whomever makes the magical rules can make an exception this time.”

She waved her hand and his eye was back to normal. Emma thought for the millionth time how incredibly beautiful his deep blue eyes were. She’d been so happy when Hope was born to see she’d inherited their color.

There was silence for several minutes until the door opened again. Two burly men carrying bags emanating delicious and comfortably familiar smells entered. Emma recognized them as two of Killian’s crew.

“I told you, you’re supposed to knock first,” Killian said sternly.

“So this is their punishment?” Emma asked. Her voice sounding much calmer.

“They broke Granny’s fence. I figured they could work off their debt by providing free labor for awhile, and my guess is she’ll be much harder on them than I am.”

“Why Captain are you saying you're getting soft?”

He got a devilish glint in his eyes, every bit her dashing rapscalion. Pulling her even closer so she could feel every delicious inch of him, he said, “you better than anyone should know that’s never going to happen.”

She swatted him lightly on the shoulder. “Behave. Guests remember.”

“Family,” he answered. “They’ll understand.”

“I won’t,” David called over from the kitchen.

“Get over here you two before your food gets cold and your father has a heart attack,” Snow ordered.

Killian lowered his mouth to her ear. “Later Swan.”

“Aye, Aye Captain.”


	6. Awkward Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie time but all is not enjoyable for Killian.

It had been a lovely night spending time with all the people Emma loved most dearly. Once the meal was over they’d all settled down, and decided to watch some movies.

At Henry’s suggestion they settled on Frozen first. Elsa had loved the depiction of her and Anna’s history. Emma could tell her friend was touched. They had also all gotten a good laugh at how Neal kept looking at the screen, then back to look at Elsa. He’d pointed at her & said “pretty” or his version of it any way.

"Hey my little brother is a shameless flirt already.”

"I blame your husband.” David chimed in.

“Well somebody had to teach him.” Killian shot back.

“Well I think it’s sweet,” Elsa said.

Then it was time to bite the bullet. Emma had been both anticipating & dreading this moment at the same time. It was the first time her husband would see “Peter Pan.”

When Disney’s version of Captain Hook came on, Killian cringed. “So perms are a really bad thing, not to mention I would never wear such atrocious clothing” “And what’s up with making Pan a bloody hero and saying I lost my hand to an actual crocodile? This is an outrage.”

David joked, “You should sue.”

“Don’t encourage him Dad, "Emma sighed.

"It’s only a movie, Killian. Nobody who matters would believe it anyway.” Snow assured him.

He turned toward Emma. She was surprised at the sad expression in his eyes. Promise me one thing, darling.“

"Anything, babe,” she replied.

He lowered his voice to a whisper. “Please never show this movie to Hope. Not until I have a chance to tell her about my past in my own way. I don’t want her thinking less of me than necessary.”

She reached over to him and started to caress the back of his neck in a settling way. She wished they were alone so she could comfort him in private. He’d come along way, towards forgiving himself but his past still haunted him at times.

“Of course I won’t and whenever we decide she’s ready, we will tell her together.” She gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Thank God for Snow’s motherly instinct. She faked a yawn, and said , “I am really tired, and we should get Neal to bed.”

"Would you like to stay at our house?” David asked Elsa as she carefully handed over an already sleeping Neal to him.

"She’s staying here,” Killian replied. This house has five bed rooms remember.

David nodded. Then after good byes, and Killian going out to retrieve Elsa’s extra clothing they left.


	7. Chasing Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is bothering Emma but having husband to share it with helps.

Emma watched her husband approaching the bed wearing the dark blue pajama pants she had bought him for Christmas. She knew they both would appreciate him sleeping in the nude but because of 

Henry and the baby, they had to practice some decorum, plus tonight they now had Elsa sleeping down the hall.

Killian pulled back his side of the covers and climbed in the bed, immediately holding out his arms. Emma went gratefully into them. They shared a tender kiss, then settled back. Emma laid her head upon his chest, and began twirling her hand through the hairs that grew there.

"I love you, do you know that, Captain Jones?” 

She couldn’t believe that it used to be so hard for her to say that. Now the words came to her lips as easily as breathing. She had that same breath stolen as he grinned from ear to ear, and his blue eyes filled with happiness. He acted like it was the first time she’d said it, each and every time.

“I love you too, my sexy Sherriff.”

They were silent for a few moments just basking in the contentment that they had discovered together. He was stroking her hair with his good hand.

“Killian?” She said with a question in her voice

“Yes love?”

“How did you bring Elsa here?”

“With a magical bean of course.”

Emma panicked for a moment.

“You didn’t trade the Jolly for it again did you? Killian you love that ship, and it’s Henry and Hope’s legacy from you.”

“Not as much as I love the three of you, but relax, it wasn’t our ship. Being a clever pirate, I had some treasure hidden away for a rainy day. Belle had told me she found a bunch of the beans hidden in the crocodile’s shop, so I bought them.”

Emma started to protest but stopped when he placed his finger over her lips. She playfully nipped at it, before he withdrew it.

“I didn’t make any sort of deal with the Dark One, I promise. The transaction was handled by Belle. Plus the Crocodile seems to be missing in action.Then I got an idea. People in this realm are always talking about science and all that, so I wondered if a team could be put together to combine it with magic. I know Tiny said StoryBrooke didn’t have the right climate to produce them but what, if there were away to alter it’s make up, so it could flourish under any conditions? I talked to your Dad and he got excited about the prospects too. He is really into this farming business. So we put together a team, with he, Zelena, Tiny and Whale. Their using a couple of the beans I bought to experiment on. If they can get it to work, it means realm traveling will become more possible. Not to mention we could turn a profit.”  
“  
"My husband, the entrepreneur. So why did you go to all this trouble?”

“I know how disappointed you were that Elsa couldn’t make it to our wedding and Hope’s naming ceremony. I also know that you’ve been exhausted and maybe a bit sad. I thought having a true friend around might help.”

“Killian that is one of the sweetest things to do. I am glad she is here and touched you thought of it, but I don’t want you thinking that you need to cheer me up. I’m happier than I’ve ever been. It’s just all that’s happened in the past two years is so overwhelming."

"I know love. For me too, but it’s hard for me to see you so exhausted.”

“You’re looking pretty beat yourself.”

“I never deny the obvious. So what do you say we both get some sleep now.”

“We aren’t going to have pancakes tonight?” She couldn’t help but feel disappointed. She knew she needed the rest and so did he, but a part of her was scared to.

“Emma what’s wrong? Why don’t you want to go to sleep?” She should have known how well he could read her. He’d been doing it from the time they were on the bean stalk together.

She could try to evade his question, but she knew how unsuccessful that would be. Plus they’d agreed not to keep things from each other.

“It’s silly. I had that strange dream again.”

“The one where Henry is a full grown man, with a wife and daughter you’d never seen before? Where the Wish Realm version of me, wanted to kill me, take my place with you, was a cop whose partner was the crocodile, and whose daughter was a version of Alice in Wonderland? ”

“That’s the one. I just can’t seem to shake it. Do you think it could be a premonition? Like the one I had about the final battle?

"My guess on that would be no. For one thing my mother’s name was Maive not Alice, and me being partners and friends with the Dark One? Not bloody likely. So what was new in nightmare the sequel?

Emma laughed despite the fact she was troubled. Killian had a way of doing that for her.  
"I see Henry’s really been teaching you all about pop culture.”

“He is indeed, now back to the nightmare.”

“Apparently it was to do with some curse that sent Regina, Rumple, Henry, and your doppelganger into the future with all these people I didn’t know. The curse got broken only Wish Rumple showed up and was wanting to cause chaos, only the original Rumple ripped out his own heart and gave it to Wish you and the Wish Rumple disappeared.”

“Now I’m really sure it’s just a nightmare. The crocodile saving any version of me? Again, that would never happen. What else?”

“Well Regina cast a good curse and managed to reunite all the Realms into StoryBrooke, and she was chosen as Queen of all the Realms. We were there but we were late. Regina came down to greet us, and she leaned down to look at Hope, whom adult Henry was holding. It seemed like she had a glint of jealously in her eyes. I told myself it was just a trick of the light and passed it off, but it was hard to do, until the adult Henry handed Hope back to me and you and I touched heads.”

Killian took her hand in his and said, “well I am no Archie, but my guess is it has more to do with the past.”

“How so?”

“It still haunts you, that you had to give up Henry for adoption. I think a part of you is worried that either you will some how lose him completely to Regina, or if he decides to go to college in NY city or wherever, in a few years. You're transferring some of that fear on to Hope too. Then of course there is Regina, herself. You want to trust her and be friends with her for Henry and Snow’s sake, but you still have your doubts don’t you?”

“Hey you may not be a professional like Archie but your pretty damned good at this stuff. So you think I should just let it all go?”

“I didn’t say that, my love. I trust your instincts completely. So we will just have to keep an eye on Regina and Rumple but you can rest easy. Remember what I said to you when I asked you to marry me the second time?"

Emma smiled softly and lowered her voice, "that you will always be by my side. I’ll never forget that.”

“Neither will I. We won’t let anyone harm our children or ourselves.”

Emma was so overwhelmed with love for this man. She snuggled even closer to him.

“Are you sure we can’t have pancakes?”

“Sleep,” he commanded.

As she started to drift off though she thought she heard him say, there’d be plenty of time for pancakes tomorrow or at least that is what she hoped he said. She closed her eyes, knowing instinctively there would be no nightmare tonight because his arms were holding her tight


End file.
